zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gossip Stone
The Gossip Stone, also known as a Sheikah Stone is a reappearing feature in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These mysterious stones can give Link advice and background information on many things, including information about sidequests. These stones are often associated with the Sheikah tribe, as the typical Gossip Stone has the Sheikah Emblem carved into it. The Gossip Stones serve as the ears and eyes of Hyrule and Termina. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Gossip Stone makes it first appearance in Ocarina of Time where they are found all over Hyrule. Their principal feature is giving information to the one that wears the Sheikah's Mask of Truth. If Link strikes them with his sword, they will tell him the current time in the game. If he drops a Bomb near one, it changes colours and will blast off like a rocket into the air and when he hits one with the Megaton Hammer it is flattened, only to rise again with a "springing" sound. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Gossip Stones appear again in Majora's Mask, where their function is largely similar to those in Ocarina of Time. In this game, the stones will inform Link of the time left until the Moon crashes into Termina. There are also four caves featuring four special Gossip Stones in Termina Field. In each of the four underground caverns can be found a large Gossip Stone together with three regular ones. If Link plays one of the special songs designed especially for use with a particular instrument (e.g. the "Sonata of Awakening" played on Deku Link's pipes) the large stone will change colour. Once Link has converted all of the big Gossip Stones to the same colour by playing the same song, he will receive a Piece of Heart. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Pirate's Charm, wich allows Tetra and the King of Red Lions to communicate with Link telepathically, is a enhanced version of the Gossip Stones. The Pirate's Charm was made by Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the King of Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass In Phantom Hourglass, Gossip Stones, although never referred to as such, have a slightly different appearance and function than previous incarnations. They appear to have noses and moustaches (similar to the moustache of Wario, another Nintendo character) and can be communicated with without any special means. For the most part, the stones serve as switches that activate mini-games, and are largely associated with said games. Manga In the extra chapters of the Ocarina of Time manga a Gossip Stone appears in the Lost Woods. The Mask of Truth is no needed, Link just smash a rock against it revealing thing like Mido still wets his bed and that the Deku Tree is troubled that he cannot scratch his own back, at last it reveals something about Saria who was kidnapped by the Skull Kid. Notes # On the encyclopedia page of ZeldaUniverse ZeldaUniverse, the Gossip Stones are referred to as Sheikah Stones. See also *Gossip Stone/Quotes *Howling Stone Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items